Doublecrossed Hearts
by TigeressTiger
Summary: Two old good friends happen to be both living at the Tipton.They are acually boy and girlfriend.But,what happens when Cody gets a crush on her.
1. Okay Ditz

This story starts with a feisty 10 year old girl named Daria,a 13 year old boy named Zack,and a 10 year old boy named Eric. They were in an Ice Rink in South Carolina.

Zack was sitting outside waiting for his sister KC to finish changing in the bathrooms.Meanwhile,Eric was running across the hall.

"Zack,Zack! I can't believe it! I got a girlfriend!"Eric shouted

Zack stared in amazement.

"I've never had one,and I'm 13!" Zack sighed

"What!"Eric shouted "You sure need one'"

"You're telling me'"Zack murmured angrily.

Meanwhile,KC had come out of the bathroom.Three other girls followed her.

"Hurry up Zack!"KC told him"We have to go. Mom told us!"

Zack quickly ran away.

"Zack! Wait!"KC yelled.

But,it was too late Zack had already gone.

"I'll get him.If you do it'll be a pest.But,if I do it it will be a less pest.Or,whatever you call it'"Daria explained.

So,Daria ran after him before KC could say a word.Once Daria had entered the room she found Zack on the bleachers.

"Zack,are you okay?"she asked calmly.

"No!"Zack yelled.

"Well,you don't have to tell the whole neighborhood'"she sneered

Zack brightened up a little bit.

"It's just...Eric has a girlfriend and I don't'"he sighed"Who are you anyways?"

"Look at my face and you'll find out you ditz'"she joked.

Zack turned his head around.

"Oh! I know who you are!"Zack beemed.

_Come on Zack tell her you like her.You can do it._

_Gah! Why does this have to be so hard?_

"Well?"she asked.

"Um well'"he stammered

Daria rolled her eyes.

"Nuf said'"she proclaimed."When are you free?"She asked.

"Well,Wednesday would be fine'"he decided.

"Perfect!"she exclaimed.

"Daria!"A voice sounded.

Daria didn't feel like answering.

"Hello!"it yelled again.

Yet Daria still didn't answer.

"Knock Knock!"It called again.

Then Daria broke.

"Who's there?"She replied.

Her reply was answered with a "Gah!"

It walked over.

"Daria! We're moving!"It answered.


	2. Lots of Doctor Bills

"We're moving!"Daria yelled so loud that almost the whole building could hear."Look come up here,"She contiued.So she did. "Okay Mattie,catch me,"Daria commanded.

So Daria fell backwards and well, Mattie didn't catch her.So she bumped her way down the bleachers.She then landed on the steps.

"Hey!"She yelled"Next time you do that you're paying for my doctor bill"

Mattie just giggled.

"Fine!"She rolled her eyes."Where are we moving?"

"Who knows?"Mattie answered.

By that time Zac had left because his mother was quite angry at him for running off like that.

"Okay."She replied"Let's get this over with.

Mattie was a girl with short black hair.

She was quite evil herself.

Her goal was to take over the world.

Now Daria,was always like the sidekick in the group.

Even though Daria could tease Mattie like anything by saying"Hi I'm Mattie.I stink because I forgot to put on deoderant." Mattie would do something bad then blame it on her.

So, people knew Daria as the troublemaker.

Then after she got in trouble she would probably punch Mattie in the face.

Therefore getting her in more trouble.

"Okay,back to the real world"Daria's brain proclaimed.

"So,when's our flight?"She asked.

"In fifteen minutes."Mattie exclaimed happily

"Fifteen minutes!"Daria yelled.

"This time really catch me"Daria told her.

"Okay"Mattie said in a sweet voice.

So Daria fell backwards and yet again Mattie never caught her.

"Oh you are sooo paying for my doctor bill!"She yelled.

They ended up chasing each other out the door.

They ran in to Mattie's mom,Mrs Steffie.

She was a grey hair disco funk looking mom.

"Are you two ready to go?"She asked.

"Yep!"Daria bouncily said.

"Oh Daria I'm sorry.I stand corrected.It was sixteen minutes not fifteen."

"Oh,you are soooo gonna get it"Daria playfully yelled.

And,they chased each other around till they got to the car.


	3. The Flight rush

Once they were out of breath they stopped chasing each other around.

They both took deep breaths until they got their energy back.

"Your mom told me to meet her at the airport with you two,"Mrs Steffie told them

"Great"Daria said sarcasticly.

They got to Mrs Steffie's car.

Daria didn't like when she had to ride in Mrs Steffie's car.

They had had it for fifteen years.

It was a blue-green station wagon.

Billions of books were piled up in the back seat.

They both took a seat for a ten minute drive.

Once they got to the airport they found out they only had six minutes to get to their gate or they would miss the flight.

But, there was worse news.

The airport was building a parking garage and to get to the Flight Board you had to take a tram over.

Luckly,the tram was just boarding at their stop.

They all hopped on and took a seat in the back row.

All the other seats were full.

They started to go.

Mrs Steffie checked her watch.

"Four minutes left"She proclaimed.

When they were half way there they heard a...

Da ba da ba dee,Da ba da ba doo.Da ba shooap dooap de dum, Let's do the twist.

It was Mrs Steffie's...CELLPHONE!

"Hello"Mrs Steffie greeted.

"Where are you!"Mrs Debbie,Daria's mom,screamed into the phone.

"We're just getting off the tram"Mrs Steffie answered.

"Well hurry!"She still screamed"You only have three minutes left.

"Okay,Bye"Mrs Steffie"blurted into her phone.

"We've got to run"Mrs Steffie yelled

So,the three of us were running through the airport looking like three big idiots.

But, we found Mrs Debbie.

"Hi"Mrs Steffie panted

"You know we still have to hurry"Daria pointed out.

"How hun?"Mrs Debbie asked

"Well we're not on the plane yet"Daria said

"Oh no!"Mrs Debbie yelled"Runnnn!"

We all got onto the plane with one minute to spare.

And Daria and Mattie still didn't even know where we were going.


	4. Going Mad

The plane was just flying into the airport.

As it hit the runway Daria still wondered where they were.

It was quite a long flight,so she guessed it wasn't any where close to what she called home.

They had come to a stop.

She heard a recording as she got of the plane say"Thank you for flying with Boston Airlines and enjoy your stay!"

She thought in her head "Boston,that's too far for comfort!"

She knew she couldn't say it or the whole building would know that she was horrified to be here.

"Psst,Mattie!"She wispered.

"Yea!"Mattie replied,wondering why she had wispered.

"Did you here the recording?"Daria asked.

"No I don't listen to dumb recordings!"Mattie said scornly.

"Well,it says we're in Boston!"Daria wispered yet again.

"What!"Mattie wispered back,also realizing that the whole building would be able to hear.

"Shhhhh"Daria wispered."We should be quiet the rest of the way.

Mattie nodded.

They picked up their bags and carried them out of the airplane.

They went through the gate and out into the airport.

"So,where are we living?"Daria asked her mom."

"Oh,we're living at this five star hotel called the Tipton,"Her mom replied

Daria was silent after that.

She thought about how she was moving from her small hometown to a hotel in Boston.

She tryed to imagine herself in a horrible,horrible dream.

She knew it was really happening but she tryed to dought it anyways.

She had been thinking alot about her troubles that she realized she was already in her mom's car.

This made her a little happier.

She loved her mom's car.

It was a silver Accord with her favorite thing.

A six disk CD player.

Oh,how she loved that CD player.

Even more than that though,she wished she was home!

She was lost in deep thoughts.

She remembered her best friend.

She had moved to New York last summer.

To spend the last time with her friend she had gone up to New York with her to say goodbye.

Her friend had gone crazy on the way up.

What if that happened to her!


	5. Checking In

Daria looked out the window of the car.

They were there.

The hotel seemed very nice.

A five star indeed,but all Daria could think about was home and her friends and Zac.

Mattie seemed excited to be in her new home.

"Hey Daria!"Mattie yelled"Snap out of it!"

"Oh,what's going on?"Daria asked blurrily.

"You're daydreaming big time."Mattie replied while rolling her eyes.

"Oh,I was?"Daria sounded surprised

"Yep,sure thing"Mattie answered.

"Well,I guess this is where were gonna live,huh?"Daria said.

"I guess so."Mattie replied more calm now.

"Get your bags you two!"Mrs. Steffie proclaimed.

Daria pulled her bag out of the trunk.

It was an orange bag with black stripes on it.

A good tiger print.

Mattie's bags was blue with snow and ice on it.

Mattie loved the winter.

Daria took her bag inside the hotel.

Mrs. Steffie and Mrs. Debbie checked in while Daria and Mattie took their bags upstairs.

They were on the 22nd floor.

They open the door to find a small cozy place.

It had four bedrooms inside.

Many things were there that came with the suite.

There was a TV,GameCube,EXL Frige,and a nice cozy couch.

Daria and Mattie set dpwn there things and started to look in the bedrooms.

One was ornge with lots of tiger things inside.This was Daria bedroom.

You could tell from inside the living room.

Another had blue walls and a winter border.

There were also many snowglobes and other winter trinkets.

That had to be Mattie's.

Then there was one with a disco ball and many disco posters on the wall.

Mattie's mom was in love with the disco times.

This had to be her room.

Then at last there was a room with blue paint and seashells and other thing from the ocean.

Daria's mom loved the ocean.

It had her mom s name all over it.

It was postitivly hers.

And,that's all that mattered to Daria right now.

At least see try to tell her mind that.


End file.
